Love in a Mirror
by Grey Rain
Summary: (What a lame- title!) Lots of Raveast fluff, a little Starob. A horrendous occurance leaves Raven comatose and Beast Boy devastated. Is there anything he can do to save the love of his life? (Compleat)


Disclaimer: I own the Teen Titans just as much as I own Ebola, the Space Needle, and the guys that make Scotch tape.

Note: SPORK! (Only those of you who read Fluff! will get taht.) I posted this so that you guys wouldn't come after me with pitchforks and torches because I haven't posted anything new on Fluff!... I have lost my plot. Anyway...ENJOY! High-ho Fanfic, AWAY!

* * *

Chapter 1: On the Rooftop

Raven was sitting on the roof of Titans Tower, reflecting on her life watching the stars. They were so bright; the light from the town couldn't reach so high. It was a little cold outside, she could smell the salt from the water down in the bay. But her favorite thing of all was the moon. It was just a silver sliver in the black sky, but it was enchanting. So enchanting, in fact, that Raven didn't notice Mammoth's presence until it was too late. She was thrown violently against the wall, hitting her head, then hitting it again, again, as he threw her repeatedly against the wall. Before she knew it, she was out cold.

Beastboy had come to the roof to tell Raven that it was time for bed, but all thoughts of sleep were erased when he saw Mammoth. He had Raven by the shoulders was bashing her head against the wall, demanding to know where Jinx was. Obviously, he didn't notice that Raven was unconscious bleeding badly. Beastboy didn't have time to think, just to save Raven. He morphed into a lion lunged at the attacker, knocking him to the ground. Before Mammoth could get to his feet, Beastboy sprang again, swiped at him with his claws. The pain enraged Mammoth, but he didn't fight the green lion. He was just smart enough to know that he would lose. Instead, he threw the giant feline ran. Seeing his enemy retreat, Beastboy was brought back to his senses.

"**_Raven!_** " he screamed, running over to his unconscious friend. "Wake up!" he said, shaking her shoulders lightly. Her breath came in ragged starts, her pulse was faint. "Come on," he said, hauling her up over his shoulder. "You can't die. You can't _die_! Do you hear me? You can't!" He morphed into an eagle so he could hold Raven in his talons flew straight into a window. The glass shattered shards flew everywhere, but B.B. had made sure to shield his weakened friend. All the other Titans came running, Beastboy changed back into his human form.

"Cyborg!" he shouted. "Fix her! Save her! She's out cold I don't know what to do! Get an ambulance or something! She could _die!_" he screamed, shaking badly. Cyborg called 911 while Robin questioned Beastboy Starfire cried.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"M-M-Mammoth!" Beastboy said.

"What did he want?"

"H-He kept asking where Jinx was. He coulda killed her! She might die! If she dies, I _swear_ I'll get him! He won't get away with this!" Beastboy said.

"Calm down!" Robin said. "She'll be fine! The paramedics are on their way." Starfire wailed loudly in the corner, sitting on the floor with Raven's head on her lap.

"She was like my sister!" she cried, in between sobs.

"She still is!" Beastboy shouted hysterically. "She's not dead! Don't talk like that! She's _not dead!_" He was crying now, his eyes all red puffy, was kneeling down beside his unconscious friend, holding her right hand. "Please be okay, Rae. Please. Don't die," he whispered. Cyborg Robin stared; they'd never seen this side of B.B. before, except when Terra was turned to stone. Cyborg thought that maybe Beastboy liked the dark Goth girl a little more than he led on, but Robin didn't think anything of the sort. In fact, he now had his arm around Starfire, who turned to sob on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Starfire. She'll be fine; she won't die. Don't cry, Starfire," he whispered. The ambulance pulled up Cyborg ran to tell them what happened. As two men lifted Raven onto the stretcher, Beastboy still didn't let go of her hand. As she was lifted carefully into the vehicle, he tried to go with her, but one of the medics protested.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you can't go," he began, but Beastboy glared at him.

"She's my best friend, she needs me. I'll rot slowly in Hades before I abandon her," he said, with a little more force than was necessary.

"Oh, I guess it's all right," the other man said, a little afraid of B.B. Beastboy sat down right next to Raven the ambulance drove away. Robin stood in front of the Tower, dumbfounded.

"What was that all about?" he asked. Starfire sniffled loudly Cyborg went to get the T-car.

"Is it not obvious?" Starfire asked. This was received with a question mark, courtesy of Robin. "Did you not know that Beastboy felt 'more than friendship' towards Raven? And she towards him?" she asked. His eyes went wide Cyborg pulled up.

"Hop on in y'all, we gotta go make sure Rae's okay. Plus, we gotta make sure that B.B. don't squeeze her hand off," he said, grinning. The others got into the car, Cyborg drove away. The brakes, Starfire, squealed at the speed, they were gone; the same moon shining over them that Raven had been watching.

Chapter 2: At the Hospital

The ambulance came to a stop, the men hauled Raven out of it into the hospital, Beastboy never letting go of her hand. When they took Raven into one of the rooms in the E.R., he still had her hand. When they checked her pulse, he still had her hand. When they took all the tests that they could while he was still there, he still had her hand. Eventually, though, they told him that he had to leave, but could come back in an hour, at least. Reluctantly, his grip on her pale hand slipped, he walked slowly out of the room. He stood in the hallway for a few minutes, wondering where he should go. The white floors, white walls, white lights made his head hurt. The incredibly strong smell of disinfectant didn't help either. 'What is with this?' he thought. 'I feel sick, maybe I should go eat something.' His mind made up, he headed to the cafeteria. A bright shade of yellow with white tables, the cafeteria was no better. He turned around started to leave when he bumped smack into Cyborg.

"Dude!" he said, backing up rubbing his nose. "What are you doin' here?"

"Whatcha think? That you were the only who was worried about Rae?" Cyborg asked incredulously.

"No!" Beastboy denied, shaking his head. "I just thought that…well…"

"You were not thinking about us, you were preoccupied with Raven," Starfire concluded.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Robin said. "So, how is she?"

"I dunno," Beastboy said, hanging his head. "They told me to come back in an hour. I'm so scared. What if she doesn't make it?"

"Aw, come on man! This is _Rae_ we're talkin' about! She's stronger than that, man! Besides, I don't think she would let that caveman have the satisfaction of knowin' that he got her," Cyborg said. His green friend looked a little reassured.

"Besides, Beastboy, these doctors know what they're doing," Robin said.

"I am sure that friend Raven will survive, and return to us with 'flying colors'," Starfire added. "She would not leave us. She would not leave you," she whispered. This brought both hope confusion into Beastboy's eyes. Before he could ask what she'd meant, however, Robin dragged them into the waiting room. The waiting room was better than any room he'd been in so far. It was a light shade of blue with gray, comfy-looking chairs a color TV. Beastboy sat down in the chair closest to the hall watched the clock, while the others watched the steady flow of tears stream down his face. Starfire looked at Robin and said, "I do not think he even realizes that he is crying. He loves her. And that is why he weeps. Am I correct Cyborg?" Cyborg nodded as if it was ludicrous to think otherwise. Robin took Starfire's hand for comfort. But Starfire shook it off and walked over to Beast Boy. "What I meant was that Raven cares for you a lot more than she lets on. She cares for you more than most anything in her life. She considers you the best thing that has ever happened to her. And you feel the same way towards her, she knows. And she is happy because of it." She got up and left. Then, a doctor came in. He wasn't really old, maybe 40, he had brown hair that actually _covered_ his head, was short, looked overweight. He wore white, held a wooden clipboard in his hand. He looked around for a minute, then walked over to them cleared his throat.

"Are you here for the girl? The one with purple hair?" he asked in a deep voice. Beast Boy sprang up.

"Yeah! How is she? Is she okay? Please, tell me she's okay! I'll die if she's not okay! Please! Tell me she's okay!" he nearly shouted in one breath. The man took a step back shook his head.

"Don't worry, young man! She's alive! Your girlfriend will be okay," he reassured the changeling. They all breathed sighs of relief.

"Can I-" B.B. began.

"Yes, you can go see her," the man answered before B.B. could finish his sentence.

"Thanks," Beastboy called over his shoulder, he was already running to Raven's room. The others followed.

"Wait!" the man called. "I didn't finish telling you! She's in a coma!" the fat man shouted after them. Too late, they were already gone.

Chapter 3: A Coma?

Beast Boy ran to the door that led into Raven's room, turned the handle, walked in, ran to her. She was lying on the white cot; IV's hooked into her, nurses in white coats surrounding her, a hospital nightgown on her.

"Wh-What? I thought she was ok-kay. The doctor…he said…" Beast Boy stuttered pitifully. One of the nurses looked at him.

"Oh, she should be fine, but we can't promise anything. But, for being in a coma, she's doing very well."

"A coma?"

"Yes, a coma. But don't worry. You should have your girlfriend back in a few moths. If you don't mind my asking, when was the wedding supposed to be?" she asked, just as the other Titans walked in. They stood there, stunned, with wide eyes open mouths. But Beast Boy didn't notice this, as he was already over at Raven's bed, holding her hand crying silent tears. She looked so frail lying there, in that light blue gown, with all those tubes in her nose, mouth, arms. She looked even paler against the white sheets, her beautiful violet hair was messy tangled. She looked almost…weak. Weak was something that Raven had never been. To Beast Boy she was strong, brave, and powerful; the exact opposite of what she looked like now. He didn't like it at all. Without Raven being there, being strong, he felt like his world was turned upside down. He needed Raven to be strong in order for everything in his life to be all right. He needed Raven to be okay, for both their sakes. He needed her back. It was in that moment that he realized, no, he didn't like her, or have a crush on her, or just think she was hot. He loved her. And he needed her to be okay. He couldn't go on if she died, he would die too. He needed to see her, walking, flying, fighting, glaring, smiling; okay. He had to make sure she was okay. He wouldn't leave her until she was, then he would never leave her. She would never be alone. Raven didn't like to be alone. She cried when she was alone, he hated it when she cried. It made him want to cry, too, just so she wouldn't be the only one crying. He wouldn't leave her, not ever again. And with more tear-driven thoughts very similar to those, he fell asleep.

Cyborg watched Beast Boy sit there, with Raven's pale, weak hand in his, listened to the thoughts that Beast Boy didn't realize had formed into words.

"I won't leave her. She'd be alone. You don't like to be alone. You cry. Don't cry; I love you. Don't cry; I'm here. You're not alone. I'll make sure that you get better. Then you can wake up, you can be okay again. You can be okay, you can smile, you can laugh with me! You could smile! I could tell you I love you we can be happy you can be okay again. So please don't cry."

It almost made Cyborg cry. Then he watched Beast Boy's pleas grow quieter, shorter, eventually stop as he fell asleep with his head near Raven's, still holding her hand. '_If only he could just _talk_ to her,'_ he thought, realized that B.B. _could _talk to her. Cyborg only one thing, but it would mean going into Raven's room…again.

Chapter 4: The Mirror

Cyborg crept into the white hospital room looked around. He was in luck; Beast Boy was sleeping. Now all Cyborg had to do was…ah! There it was! He grabbed the pen pad of paper from off the counter tore one piece off.

"Dear Beast Boy,

Please don't kill me. Yes, I know that this is Raven's _special_ mirror, but that's why I brought it to you. Think for a minute, okay. (Yes, I know it makes your head hurt…BUT DO IT ANYWAY!) Who do you miss the most right now? Who is in this mirror? _Who do you miss that is in this mirror that you can talk to?_ **Think! **And don't worry, man, you can thank me later.

Your pal,

Cyborg"

Cyborg folded the note, put the mirror down on the table, very carefully, rested the note on top of the glass.

Beast Boy woke up immediately looked over Raven. He did it again. He'd fallen asleep! What if Raven had woken up while he was asleep didn't remember what happened? What if she'd woken up needed him? What if…she'd died? At that thought, Beast Boy burst into tears, stroking Raven's hair.

"Please don't die," he whispered. "Please." That's when he spotted something shiny over on the counter. He didn't know what it was, so he walked over to it examined it for about 20 seconds before picking up the note. When he saw what it had been resting on, he jumped back nearly shouted. With shaking hands, he opened the note. He was reassured when he saw Cyborg's big blocky letters, so he read it. After he'd finished, he forced his scrambled brain to attempt to understand what Cyborg was saying. It would've taken anyone else one-tenth of a second, but no one else had just the love of their life fall unconscious felt their whole world being torn apart. But Cyborg knew that Beast Boy wouldn't be thinking normally, so he left a bunch clues in the note to help him out. Cyborg had always been a good friend. Anyway, it took B.B. about a minute a half to decipher the meaning of it, but when he did, he still hesitated. He was no longer afraid to go into Raven's mind, in fact, he _wanted to_. It was just that, he didn't want to invade Raven's personal space. And one's mind is about as personal as it gets. But then he looked over at his sleeping friend knew he had to. What if he could wake her up? He reached out put his hand against the cool glass was lifted by black white hands into Raven's mind. The landscape was still barren, the rocks still took a few moments to form a path, but the sky was no longer red-tinted, as it had been last time. He sighed, relived, started to walk. Soon, he heard something move behind a rock began to get nervous. What if Trigon was still there? Then, suddenly, Brave jumped out from it nearly gave B.B. a heart attack.

"Hey! Beast Boy! Glad to see ya! High five!" the green-clad version of Raven said enthusiastically. Beast Boy willingly obliged. "It's been a while, huh?" she asked him. He grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, I…guess it has been. Sorry."

"Hey, it doesn't bother me! It might bother Rage though, so be careful," she warned him. He looked over his shoulder, Happy appeared out of nowhere burst out laughing.

"Oh! Oh! That was great! You shoulda seen the look on your face!" she squealed, in between laughs. "Rage doesn't even live over on this trail. She lives over there with Knowledge L-…the Purple one," Bravery said. Beast Boy looked questioningly at her.

"Who?"

"Um…the Purple side. She just said that," Happy said quickly.

"Who is Purple?"

"Um…" Happy began.

"Wanna go cliff climbing?" Bravery interjected. He raised an eyebrow.

"No thanks," he said slowly. "But I would like to meet all your other, um, sides." Brave Happy shrugged.

"Your funeral," Happy said. Then Grey came running up to them.

"Funeral?" she squeaked. "No! I don't want anybody to die!"

"I was just joking, Sad. Chill!" Happy sighed. Brave groaned.

"Well, come on," she said. "They're this way." She pointed to a rock floating in midair about eight feet from the path they were on. B.B. gulped.

"You mean, do we hafta jump it?" he asked. Happy laughed.

"Only if you want to," Brave said, grinning. He shook his head quickly.

"Just wait for a path to form," Sad said timidly. Sure enough, several rocks joined together created a trail similar to the one they were standing on.

"Let's go!" Brave said. B.B. walked next to Sad, since she was the only one who seemed sane at the moment. Happy was skipping giggling, and, even though Beast Boy knew that was just what Happy did, seeing Raven skip kinda creeped him out. Brave was walking underneath it, upside down, which was pretty freaky to him. A few minutes later, they reached another path; very similar to the one they had left. Brave did a back flip off the bottom of the other came plunging onto the other. Beast Boy gaped turned to Happy, who giggled. Sad whimpered slightly.

"Well, don't just stand there!" Brave said. "Let's go find Knowledge!"

"No need to," said a cool voice from their left. They whirled around faced yet _another_ Raven, this time garbed in a yellow cloak. "I knew you were coming."

"Is there anything you don't know, Smarty-pants?" Happy asked. Smart rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry we disturbed you," Timid said. Smart grinned.

"Hey, the secrets of life can wait for a little while! They've laid dormant for thousands of years already."

"Uh, yeah," Beast Boy said, whishing Larry were there. He had a strong suspicion that his brain would be hurting badly before this trip was over. "Who's Purple?" he asked. Yellow's face fell instantly.

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Purple has to tell you herself! That's why silly!" Joy exclaimed, giggling again. Brave groaned.

"Well, let's go find her then!" Beast Boy said anxiously. "I need to know."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Knowledge quipped.

"Isn't that what you do? Ask questions find answers?" B.B. asked.

"He's not as dumb as he'd have us think," Knowledge said, grinning.

"Especially not according to _Her_!" Pink laughed.

"Yeah, I'll say! I swear She just goes on on!" Brave said.

"He's not dumb," Sad said. Knowledge cleared her throat loudly.

"Let's go," she ordered. They followed her to a rather strange place hidden behind a dozen or so boulders.

"Who lives here?" Beast Boy asked, staring at the place. They were standing in an enormous clearing that sloped downward, rather like a very large cereal bowl. In the center was a thick ring of ring of trees, circled by shiny black stones.

"Purple, you idiot," Knowledge snapped.

"Why would Raven want to keep her locked up so tight?" Beast Boy asked, the faint sound of water an angelic voice reaching his ears. "She can't be _that_ dangerous." At those words, the other's faces grew ashen. Beast Boy didn't wait for answers or instructions, merely walked up to the ring. Before stepping inside of it to reach the angel voice, he turned round saw the others watching him apprehensively. He thought about going back, but the voice called to him. (Not by name! Just a metaphor!) It was a beautiful, clear soprano (high-pitched female voice) that floated through the air like a fine perfume. It was quiet, but strong, incredibly compelling…almost _enchanting…_He walked into the circle through the trees to find the most beautiful figure he'd ever seen. She was sitting on a large black rock beside a small creek, her back facing him. Even though he couldn't see her face, she was still gorgeous. The light of a mysteriously bluish moon silhouetted her figure her lavender hair sparkled. His breath caught midway in his throat when he saw her. For the first time, he listened to what she was singing:

"Like the silver moon on the velvet sky,

You hold me up; you lift me high.

All I wish is for you to be near,

For you destroy the pain banish the fear.

When you're around, I float; I soar,

All my worries are no more.

I look into your emerald eyes,

They're safe true; they hold no lies.

Words can't say what you make me feel.

All of me want this to be real.

I'm safe with you; just hold me tight,

When I'm with you, everything's all right.

No matter what I say or do,

I just want you to love me too." (SORRY! It's _SOOOOOO _corny, I know! L)

Beast Boy stared, not making a sound, but she seemed to notice him anyway turned. He gasped when he saw Raven's face looking at him. He'd been expecting it, but it was a shock all the same. She seemed to notice.

"Well, whose mind are you in, B.B.? Think about it," she said, her voice as sweet as it had been when she was signing. She laughed lightly. "I wondered how long it would take you to get here."

"H-How'd you know I would come?" he asked, suddenly nervous around her. How could anything be so beautiful? Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of violet he'd ever seen, like amethyst. And they sparkled so, like stars. But the most beautiful stars he'd ever seen in the black, Jump City sky. He just wanted to stare at her forever…

"You know, if you'd like to keep staring you might as well ask for a picture," she said, laughing. It was a sound so perfect Beast Boy thought he might faint. A guy, _him, _faint. But it was that perfect. Beast Boy just couldn't stop thinking that way; about how beautiful perfect she was. Eventually, though, she waved her hand in front of his face he snapped back to reality. His face was beet red. He yelled at himself mentally to get a grip so he wouldn't embarrass himself further.

"Who are you?" he asked, barely able to keep the awe out of his voice. She smiled at him batted her eyelashes slightly, just to add to the effect.

"I…am Love," she said. He stared, but this time in surprise.

"Love?" he repeated.

"The most terrible, wonderful, powerful, hidden emotions that one could ever feel," she told him. "And hidden I am," she added, with a sorrowful glance at the stream.

"Why? Why would she hide you?"

"As I told, I am most powerful."

"But why would she _need_ to hide you? I mean, she doesn't even feel you, does she?" he asked. She grinned ruefully.

"_Oh_ yes she does. And that's why I'm hidden."

"R-Raven's in love?" he breathed. He didn't want Raven to be in love…unless it was with him, of course. He knew how absolutely selfish evil that was, but he couldn't help it. He loved Raven more than he loved anything in the world, in the universe. He loved her more than life itself. He felt a lump rise in his throat. "W-With who?" he whispered. She smiled leaned closer to him, her face close to his.

"You'll find out soon enough," she said. "I promise." And with that, Beast Boy felt something shake underneath the ground where he stood. He wouldn't have been surprised if it was the world trying to swallow him whole. That's what he felt had just happened anyway. If there wasn't Raven to live for, what was left? But it wasn't. It was the mirror throwing him out, where he landed back in the hospital room on his butt. He walked over to Raven's bed took her hand, stroking her face with his other. One single tear fell from each eye landed on her ivory face.

Chapter 5:Awake

And so Robin found Beast Boy, lying with his head on her chest, crying silently. When he'd heard Robin's footsteps, however, he sat up.

"Can I ask you what's wrong?" he questioned Beast Boy, who merely shrugged. "What's wrong?"

"Raven's in love," Beast Boy stated simply.

"And how do you know this?" he asked. Beast Boy told him everything…about everything…About the mirror, about how he'd felt about Raven then, about how he'd felt about her before, about how he'd felt about her when they'd first met, and about how he felt now. When B.B. finished, Robin looked at him worriedly. "You're not going to do anything stupid, are you?" he asked. B.B. shook his head lay down again, crying once more. Slowly, the sound of footsteps faded Beast Boy fell asleep.

Raven was lying on her hospital bed, but she was not asleep, or in a coma. Indeed, she was sitting up; eyes wide open, looking at him.

"So…it's…n-not me?" he asked her meekly, knowing that his heart lay in her hands. Slowly, she shook her head he felt his world collapse. "Then…who?" A faceless figure appeared out of nowhere, shrouded in shadows. "But- " **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP! **Beast Boy sat straight up, his heart pounding. He whirled around to see where the beeping was coming from was horrified to discover that its source was a monitor beside the bed. What if it was her heart monitor? A group of footsteps was heard echoing through the hall before their owners burst into the room ran over to the bed. They were speaking, but he didn't hear them. All he could hear was the beep, all he could see was Raven, all he could feel was worry. At that instant, however, one thing broke through his trance of despair: Raven's voice.

"Beast Boy?" she whispered tiredly as she opened her eyes.

"Oh, Raven! Oh good God! I thought you were going to die! Oh, Raven!" he said, rushing over to her. She tried to sit up, but fell heavily back down.

"That will happen," said a mustached doctor who appeared out of nowhere. B.B. jumped. "She has to regain her strength. She'll need to go through physical therapy, she has to be well taken care of," he said, his moustache bristling with every word he said. It made Beast Boy want to laugh, so he did. He didn't care right now if Raven wasn't going to be able to leave her bed for months, or that she was in love with someone else, or that this mustached man might be offended. All he cared about now was that Raven was awake. He laughed more, because all of the sudden he just felt happy. His laughter grew so joyous that Raven smiled. He smiled back, not noticing the whispers of "Puppy love" as the nurses left the room.

"I'm so glad you're back, Rae," he said finally. She grinned.

"Hey, did you think I would let that moron take me down so easily?" she asked. He laughed again. "I'm glad I'm back, too. I was lonely."

"Hey, didn't I say that you would never be alone?" he asked her. (In reference to "Spellbound!) She smiled. Then she spotted her mirror on the bedside table.

"Beast Boy," she asked quietly, "what is my mirror doing here?" The grin slid from his face as he remembered Love's words.

"I had to talk to you. To know you weren't a vegetable under there. To…to hear your voice again," he said, a lump rising in his throat. She looked surprised.

"Y-You risked meeting Rage again to…to hear me?" she asked, astonished. He nodded.

"But while I was in there, I ran to someone," he said, causing her to raise an eyebrow. "Love."

Chapter 6: Confession Time

"Love?" she gasped. "W-What did she say?"

"First you have to promise me that you won't say anything until I'm finished. Okay?" he asked her. She nodded. "Before I tell you what Love said, I have a few things to say on my own. You're beautiful, Raven. You have the face of an angel, hair eyes that shame the night sky, a body that Pamela Anderson would kill for," he said. She blushed fiercely but, true to her word, didn't say anything. '_I can't believe he looked!'_ she thought to herself, then immediately after, she could believe it. He was a guy, after all. "But that's not all that's great about you, Rae. In fact, that's the least. It's what's inside of you that's the most beautiful. You are the essence of kindness, which I'm sure makes your father very ashamed. You've given up everything so other people could be happy. You've given up your emotions for people you don't even know, get nothing in return, save the citizens of an ungrateful town, _never once_ have you complained. You have sacrificed everything but your physical life expect almost nothing in return. You may be half-demon by blood, Raven, but you're pure angel by deed." She almost burst into tears at that moment. No one had ever been so sweet to her before. Indeed, no one had ever even been respectful of her until she started saving the city. But for Beast Boy's sake, she kept her feelings under control. Still, she promised herself right then there to never ever_ never_ be mean, or even rude, to him again. But he had more to say. "But you hide that away, Raven. You hide every single aspect of beauty underneath all this morbid darkness. And you know that if someone wants to know you so badly that they'll brave your darkness, your sarcasm, your foul moods to be with you that you can trust them. That only then will you know that they won't hurt you. But I've gotten through that barrier, Raven. But that's why when Love told me, I thought I was going to die." He looked at her, she looked back, puzzled. What had Love said? "Love, Raven. She told me that…that you were…in love," he said, a tear sliding down his face. "But you have to know, Raven, that I love you." She felt like her heart would burst. He loved her, he loved her, he loved her, _he loved her!_ "And I've always loved you and I always will love you. No matter where you go, what you do, or whom you're with, I'll always love you, even if you pull a Terra. I know how that sounds, since I never forgave her for what she did until the Stone Death, but I realize something now. I didn't love her as much as I love you. I could never love anything as much as I love you. That's why, when Love told me, I wanted to die. But I need to hear it from you. Are you in love?" he asked, turning towards her. '_I never realized it until this moment,'_ she thought, '_but I am.'_ Slowly, she nodded. A tear slid down his cheek. "Okay," he said. "I just…I had just hoped that there would be…at least a chance, you know? But…now that I know, I won't bother you about it any more," he said, getting up to leave. Again, Raven felt an almost overwhelming urge to cry.

"Beast Boy," she whispered, patting a spot on the bed next to her, "come here." He wanted to shout out that he didn't want to know whom it was she loved, if it wasn't him. But, not having the energy to protest, he sat down. She leaned over, close to his face, like Love had.

"How could I love anyone but you?" she whispered. Beast Boy turned around in disbelief.

"W-What did you say?" he asked. Not trusting herself to speak, she leaned over kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you," she whispered, fighting for all she was worth to keep her powers under control. All the sorrow he'd ever felt washed away, leaving him with such a joy that made him feel like he would die from being so happy.

"I love you, too," he said, beaming. The soft sound of applause filled the air they whirled around, a vase near the windowsill shattering in Raven's surprise. The other Titans were standing there, smiling happily. Starfire looked as though one of her greatest wishes had just come true a big, fat tear rolled down Cyborg's face from his eye. Robin looked as though he'd been expecting it for years but was still delighted that it had finally happened.

"T-T-That was s-s-so **beautiful!**" Cyborg sobbed.

"Oh, friends! What a joyous occasion! Finally have you experienced the greatest gift life has to offer: _true love!_" Starfire said.

"It's about time," Robin said, smiling in spite of himself. "Oh, welcome back, Raven," he added. The two in mention turned a strange shade of beet red smiled, each taking the other's hand.

* * *

Raven undergoes intensive physical therapy while starting maintaining a healthy relationship w/ B.B. By some strange twist of fate while fighting a villain w/ love-bringing powers, Starfire Robin realize they're in love. After the villain's effects ware off, they also start dating. The reason behind Jinx's absence was her quitting the Hive, turning good, declaring her mega-huge crush on Cyborg. As you guessed, they start dating, also. I just might right a sequel describing this if I get enough reviews…

Love,

Grey Rain


End file.
